Tori and Alito: the Perfect Lovers
by destinedblackhearts24246
Summary: the perfect love story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'ved decided to update this story using Alito instead of Dumon and in this story Tori is Byron Archlight's precious fragile daughter and she is deeply connected to her family but she shares an impossible bond with Quattro; I do not own yugioh Zexel all rights go to the creators of the series; if you want more stories of Tori x then please ask and please be appropriate about her and some one else I'm sorry but her relationships can only be with male characters**

Chapter 1: a broken heart

"I'm sorry Tori I just don't think I'm giving you the love you deserve so this is goodbye I'll keep you in my heart forever my precious kitten" Raul explained Raul was Tori's

boyfriend he loved Tori until he met this other girl he had already asked her out and he had to break up with Tori. He would remember her forever but she was in his past

now. "it's okay Raul I'll have an excuse to tell my brothers they didn't even know I'm still your precious kitten, though if you want me back" Tori cried Raul embraced her and

he kissed her on the head. Rio was immediately at her side they formed a bond they could feel each others emotion they tried to ignore it and usually worked but if one of

their emotions was peaked they were there no matter what. She had brought Maya along they embraced Tori. Maya was angry her eyes were a beautiful lavender were a

violent purple now she whipped around hard, her long silky purple ponytail made a sharp soft CRACK! Rio was at her side with a red aura around her Serafina had her fists

clenched Cathy retracted her claws Shark just sighed and followed his girlfriend (Maya) and the angry girls. When Tori got to Quinton's car, Quinton knew something was

wrong, "what happened Tori" she fell into Quinton's arms and just babbled everything "come on girly you can have some hot chocolate when you get home" Quinton held Tori

close the passenger's seat was wet with her tears. When the girls found Raul he was kissing the other girl, she left and he turned around to the angry girls, they went at Raul

and had him tied up bruised. The girl's comments were even more brutal, Maya first "Tori loved you and you break her heart for her you are low" Maya snapped in a dark and

cold voice that shook everyone deep they new now how aggressive she could be. Rio was even darker than Maya "you gave her everything and she gave you love and you

betray her like that I see you near her and I swear I'll strangle you. "Cathy was next "I don't care much for Tori but she is a beautiful strong girl if I even see you talking to

her, I will use my claws to see how you feel". Serafina was last she punched him hard in the nose and angrily said "Tori is an amazing, beautiful, smart, young women and she

is hurting because of you" his nose started to trickle blood, she seriously considered punching him again but Shark stopped them, I think he's had enough beating. He pulled

them away, leaving Raul tied up. At home Tori was crying into her pillow she could hear Quattro in the other room shouting "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, I'M GOINGTO KILL HIM

HE DOESN'T HURT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER, NO ONE HURTS HER EVER, I'M GOING TO DUEL HIM UNTIL HE'S SORRY HE DID THIS. Quattro went from shouting to

practically screaming, he soon calmed himself knowing Tori would be affected by his negative energy. He went upstairs and went to Tori's room "hey Tori come watch a movie

with me come on please". Quattro begged softly, she got up and absently walked into his arms, he led her downstairs and had her sit next to him on the couch, he noticed

that her eyes were red from crying so hard and her short green silky hair was now tangled. He pulled out a spare brush on the table next to the couch, he wiped her tears

away gently with his fingers and began to brush her hair, as soon he was done Quattro held her as they watched a movie their favorite "the three musketeers" and it cheered

Tori up a little. Unknown to them She was being watched from the shadows by the barian Alito, he was amazed by her beauty he fell in love with her instantly but he kept

back in the shadows. Tori fell asleep in Quattro's lap and he carried her to bed. She was tucked in by Trey, he kissed her on the forehead and she slept peacefully with Alito

watching over her bed whispering "Tori you are more beautiful than you know and I want you to be mine" he said as he stroked her hair, he felt bad not giving Tori a say in

this but he wanted her badly and he was determined to keep her, he kissed her forehead and she smiled she was happy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys so here is an updated chapter. More to come, I don't own yugioh zexel or its characters**

Chapter 2: New Love/hatred

Tori woke up in a happy mood she bounced over to her mirror and brushed her short now really soft green hair "I'm going to see Alito today I bet he'll give me some chocolate

he so sweet" but the reason she was like this was because of Alito's spell on her, all the images of her and Raul were replaced with images of and her. she looked at

herself in the mirror long. Short sleek silky green hair, shiny pretty hazel-orange eyes, just right skinny body. She knew she was beautiful and she kept telling herself

that as she bounded downstairs and into Trey's arms " morning Mikey" she chirped " good morning my little sis" Trey responded. Tori only called them by their real

names every so often. Trey noticed she was much happier than she was last night "How are you doing this morning Tori" Quattro smirked as made breakfast for Tori

the way she liked it. Tori devoured her breakfast then ran all the way to school. Alito was in his human form waiting for Tori. She ran into his arms and he pulled her

close as they embraced until classes started. "I will see you at lunch my love until then" Alito whispered then shared a quick kiss. Alito was a little late to math class

but he was in a world where he and Tori were married and so on. Yuma was saying stupid jokes and being an idiot, while Astral rolled his eyes and told Yuma to shut

up. Yuma had science class with Tori, and she of course got her assignment done and was blissfully twirling her hair, as the day dragged it soon became lunch time

and Tori eagerly grabbed her lunch out of her backpack. Maya had taken the liberty of fixing her and Shark lunch. She smiled at Tori as she ran by, while Tori

desperately looked for Alito. She found him waiting for her "good afternoon my love, are you ready for lunch" she nodded and her led her to a bench and they

to eat their lunch occasionally they tried food from the other. Alito asked if Tori wanted some nuts she shook her head " I'm allergic to nuts they don't agree with me

and fluid rises in my chest making it hard for me to breathe I could die if left untreated" Tori responded, Alito made himself a mental note to himself that Tori was

allergic to nuts. Yuma asked her to keep the golden key for awhile to go swimming. Astral came out of the key and admired it around her neck. After school Alito got

to spend time with Tori. Tori made the excuse " I'm going to study with Rio" to her brothers and together her and Alito did everything they could together. Meanwhile

back at the Archlight house the boys were washing , drying, and putting away the dishes. Trey was washing, Quattro was drying, and Quinton put the dishes away.

"Doesn't Tori seem happier to you" Trey commented, "Yeah she does, she got over that dirt bag quicker than I thought" Quattro replied. "Personally I never liked

Raul, he was never the trustworthy type. I only put up with him for Tori's sake" Quinton put in. the two younger brothers were taken aback, Quinton rarely complained

about anyone. They were just happy to see their little sister smiling again. Tori and Alito talked until it was getting late. "I should probably get home, my brothers will

get worried and send half of Heartland city looking for me" she joked " _actually that is something they would do"_ she thought to herself. Alito nodded and asked her a

single question "Tori do you duel" Tori shook her head and told him why she didn't duel "I use to love dueling as a kid, and I used to go with my brothers to their

duels, but one day I went with Quinton and he battled someone who was older than he was, the duel was intense and Quinton ended up losing badly, after that I

decided that dueling was not for me ". Alito nodded at this and quietly brought Tori close to his chest, he held her in his arms and rested his head on hers. "Tori, I'm

so glad we're together, I promise to protect you no matter what. Alito said sternly yet gently, he released her and stroked her hair "be safe going home my love" he

lovingly said "I will" Tori replied. Little did Alito that he wouldn't be able to live up to his promise just yet. As they went their separated ways, Tori called Trey and told

him she would walk back. Meanwhile at school Raul just left and his girlfriend Claire was plotting how to get rid of Tori so he could never get back with her. She and

her friends thought of something that would make sure Raul would never want to get back with Tori. They came up with the plan to ambush and embarrass Tori. They

laughed and headed toward the ally where they planned on ambushing her there. Tori had just coincidently thought of taking the alley as a shortcut, unaware of the danger

ahead. Rio had seen Tori walking toward the ally and had a bad feeling so she followed her silently toward the ally. Tori was blissfully thinking to herself when

she was jumped by Claire" hey your my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and he's having second thoughts about leaving you" Claire sneered. " what do you want with mm-me"

Tori stammered "a duel stupid that's why your cornered". Claire told the other two wait and keep anyone from getting in here then she pulled out her dueling and the

duel began however Tori had bad luck because she didn't duel. "I don't duel Claire, I don't have a duel disk or any cards. Claire and her friends laughed at her "you

don't have any cards, what a weirdo". Tori began to feel hot in the cheeks, she knew Claire wouldn't care about why she didn't duel. Then two of Claire's friends

grabbed Tori, "what are you doing Claire" Tori asked fearfully. "What I want to greenie" she snarled, she then ripped Tori's shirt off, revealing her bra. Then she took

out a knife and cut her skirt off . "Smile for the camera" She then spun Tori around when a bright flash blinded her for a few seconds. After everything cleared Claire

cut her arm. Rio who had been watching all of it, decided to jump in. She easily beat Claire and her friends in a duel with one hit. Claire and her friends ran away

scared drooping the camera in the process, Rio then took out the card and put it in her pocket. Rio then tended to Tori. She had a blanket on the bike she brought.

She bandaged Tori's arm and wrapped the blanket around her. "I'm sorry, I didn't get here sooner, I was busy dueling Claire's goons" Rio apologized "it's not your fault

Rio, thanks for rescuing me" Tori weakly said, "don't worry about the picture, I'll make sure to delete it and any other pictures they taken" Tori only nodded. Shark

who had been looking for Rio found her in the alleyway with Maya right behind him. They both saw Rio trying to comfort a crying Tori. They looked at the blanket and

saw the ruined clothes, Maya became extremely angry, "who did this" she asked darkly. "Claire, Raul's new girlfriend" Rio replied hugging Tori tighter, Maya turned

around angry but Shark stopped her. "Not with Tori here, she comes first" Maya calmed herself and threw her arms around Tori. She helped Rio steady her, their was

room on Rio's bike, Tori got on the back of her bike and took off towards her house. Meanwhile Shark and Maya left to go make a police report, when Rio got to the

Archlight's house Quinton was outside waiting for Tori when his eyes fell on Tori and the blanket she was wearing. Quinton thanked Rio and Rio left to delete

pictures. Quinton carried a shocked Tori to her room and told her to get in pajamas, which she did. Quinton began treating her arm while he was cleaning the blood

from her arm he heard Quattro explode screaming "TORI WAS WHAT, WHO DID THIS TO HER SHE COULD BE SCARED FOR LIFE BECAUSE OF IT. WHOEVER THIS

CLAIRE IS SHE CROSSED THE LINE NOW SHE IS GOING TO PAY BIG TIME NO ONE DOES THIS TO MY LITTLE SISTER". Quinton sighed and went back to treating Tori,

he bandaged her arm and fully removed the blanket gently from her shoulders, he knew that Tori needed something secure to hold her. He told Quattro to go see her

and he was by her side in one minute, he held her and spoke soothingly to her "I'm sorry Tori, that this happened" he said as he kissed her forehead Byron and his wife had

come back from their trip only to find their daughter had been humiliated and had her heart broken, Byron was pacing hard back and forth, while his wife cried into her hands.

Byron said to himself "My little girl was embarrassed today, what kind of father am I." Trey went with Rio and the police to the scene, and Rio explained what had happened.

Back at home they managed to get her to eat something and drink some water. After that she told her family what had happened as she tearfully sat on the couch. She went

to bed soon after and then waited for Alito to come to her, "Alito I need you" she said as she cried. She was not aware of him being a barian, but he had heard her cry from

barian world and immediately went to her. When Alito arrived, he listened as she tearfully told her story again. He then sat on the side of her bed and put a hand on her

uninjured arm and didn't let up till she was fast asleep. He then plotted what to do about the girl who humiliated Tori. " _Someone will pay for this_ " he thought to himself, he

then realized he didn't keep his promise of protecting her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead "forgive me my love, I was not able to protect you like I promised, I have

failed you" he said sadly.

Hey guys, so this is an updated chapter. When I read it through it made no sense and so I edited it so future chapters coming soon.


End file.
